


Prophecy

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, Sweet, What-If, pb100, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response for 4/8 PB100 Challenge: Prophecy





	Prophecy

Dean rested his head in Cas’ lap, staring at the stars above them. Normally, he enjoyed the nights where he could relax with his angel and talk about everything and nothing. Tonight was different. Tonight was September 18th.

Dean nuzzled into Cas’ gentle hair strokes. “Cas,” he closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, “do you regret it?”

“Regret what, Dean?”

“That I didn’t fulfill Heaven’s prophecy?” He bit his bottom lip. “You’d still be with the Host, up there, and…” Dean swallowed the rest of his sentence.

Cas leaned down and whispered against Dean’s lips before kissing him. “Never.”


End file.
